


Morgause

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Love Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana expresses her feelings...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morgause

When I come and see you near the window,

The sunrays knotted in your hair,

I see the flames burning bright, melting snow

Thy golden mane throwing ‘em o'er.

 

My heart is set ablaze

As I am nuzzled here

In your sweet, warm embrace...

I love you deep, my dear.

 

Whenever you need me... I am here

For you.

When you feel alone, I will be near

To you.

If your eyes sparkle with bright tear,

I'll soothe you.

My love is deep, that's crystal clear,

All for you.

 

You are my air so I can breathe,

Your tresses fair, your eyes so deep,

Your lips I crave, your heart I'll keep,

I love you still, my love's to reap.

 

You are as soft as heather,

You are the divine manna,

I will love you forever,

I promise,                    

            your Morgana.


End file.
